rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
The Path and the Way
Referred to either as a single grouping or by either of its parts, the Path and the Way is a terrestrial gathering of faiths that made the leap full blown into the stars from the Shou empire on Toril in Realmspace. The Path and the Way postulates a celestial bureaucracy, well managed and organized, with various Powers taking on particular duties within the organization rather than venerating any specific deity. While the Path and the Way has spread throughout the Known Spheres and to many different subsects, each proposing specific deities to occupy the various positions within the celestial bureaucracy. Religious scholars disagree (often violently) about the true nature of the Path and the inner nuances of the Way. Oddly enough, the priests of the Path and the Way are able to recover spells in any sphere where the Path and the Way is worshiped, regardless of any doctrinal differences between the priest and that sphere's established worshipers. Thus, a cleric of the Path and the Way from Realmspace who believes Ao holds the supreme posisition within the celestial bureaucracy has the same powers in Greyspace as a native priest who believes that role is occupied by Boccb. Moreover, two priests of the same pantheon may disagree in assigning Powers to celestial roles. None of this debate has any effect on their clerical powers. Symbol Followers of the Path use a yin-yang symbol in the colors of the chief of their personal pantheon. Believers in the Way use the sign of a low, rounded stone bridge. Headquarters The Path and the Way began centuries ago in Realmspace. However, it is so fragmented now that any claim of headquarters would be worthless. Purpose Followers of the Path and the Way seek to find the true meaning and structure of the celestial bureaucracy. As such, they tend to be insular and confusing to nonmembers. worse, their internal conflicts rival those of the various beholder nations. If the Path and the Way can be said to have a singular purpose, it would be the improvement of the individual through contemplation of spiritual issues. Allies The Path and the Way is very powerful, and most members are quite reasonable so long as you do not challenge their beliefs. Thus, practically everyone is on good terms with some fragment of the sect. Enemies Only the followers of Ptah (who once had the temerity to state that their god was obviously the head of the celestial bureaucracy) are viewed with suspicion and hostility. The priests of Ptah, on the other hand, view the followers of the Path and the Way as misguided souls, just as they view everyone else. Joining The followers of the Path and the Way believe in the individual quest for the nature of the celestial bureaucracy. Thus, any priest of the Path or the Way can accept a new member with little fanfare. However, most will not permit someone to join the religion without first studying the fundamental texts on the celestial bureaucracy, as well as the priest's own version of its exact structure and the Powers that fill it. This study takes 2-3 months, after which time the student's questions will drive the priest to confirm him as a practicioner of the Path and the Way. The Path ans the Way is theoretically open to any race. However, there is a strong human bias among the priestly heirarchy, and a specific bias toward humans from Oriental cultures. This bias has been strengthened by the flood of new members from the Shou Empire on Toril. These members are rapidly dominating the political structure of the faith and are making entry by demihumans (much less non-humans) even more difficult. Nevertheless, there are a sizable number of dwarves, elves, and even hurwaeti who follow the tenets of this faith. Benefits The primary benefit of belonging to the Path and the Way is similar to that of the temple of Ptah. Priests of the Path and the Way may cast their spells in any inhabited sphere in the Known Spheres; this makes them valuable to a far-traveling adventurer. Obligations Rather than fiscal obligations, the Path and the Way thrives on open discussion of the nature of the celestial bureaucracy. Anyone professing to follow this faith will be beset by other worshipers who wish to debate the merits of their various opinions. In the case of some more fervent believers, these debates may accelerate from words to violence. New members - be warned.